chockablockconventionfandomcom-20200213-history
SuperKirbylover
SuperKirbylover (SKL) is an artist who, if it isn't obvious from the name, loves Kirby, but not as much anymore. She was formerly one of the four Oligarchs, having been the only female one. History SKL originally started out on ROBLOX, but quickly moved to Scratch, making remix projects called 'Add Yourselves.' Since she had nobody to resemble her as, she just chose Kirby, as obviously stated from her title. This even went as far as dressing her ROBLOXian as Kirby. Scratch SKL joined Scratch sometime in September of 2010, making her around the age of 8. She used Scratch as her primary website to be on from 2011 - 2012, later becoming her secondary. As a Scratcher, she had a presence on the website for taking inspiration and mimicking scratchU8's form of comedy and animation. However, on May 23rd, 2014, she shared a project regarding her mental state and her feelings of suicide. After hitting ~250 views, the project was taken down by Lightnin*, with the swift ban of her account on the same day. After signing into her alternate account, she was then IP banned. Many people were concerned and upset with the decision, and thus, projects about this broke out. A project made by bballluke13, explaining the situation was created to educate others and start discussion. Users and admins, like Lightnin* and cheddargirl* participated in the discussion and provided their reasons for the ban. Many other users also shared projects regarding their opinion, or to share support. Projects such as TehOshawott's "SKL go to your happy place!" and mathcat's "The Scratchu8 Game" started to appear upon the site. Scratch Characters Eventually, on April 9th, 2012, she posted a project showing her two new characters; Greenlegend and Bayleef (not the Pokemon). Loosely based on the serious Warriors by Erin Hunter, she started to use these in her Scratch projects. In the same exact day, she also posted a project showing her new character, Fursonia. Originally made for a contest, she was described as "she likes apples :3" Two days later, she posted her last project to introduce another mainstay character, Sasafeir. She is a cyan Kirby with orange feet, wearing a green mask, originally with a purple triangle design on it. Later, around 2014, this is changed into a gem. Sasafeir, Greenlegend, and Fursonia end up being the mainstay characters, with Bayleef being scrapped. Originally, there was a plot where Bayleef would come back for 'revenge,' but it was dropped. ROBLOX im working on this fuckface Quotes * "Hello I'm a woman." * "this roleplay's turned gay" * "piss" * "screaming's really fun" ~ 12:02 AM * "im gonna murder someone tonight" * "YEAH!!! PARKING LOT!!!" ~ beating rhythmi in a game of tetris Trivia * She made a game called 'The Epic Crossover' on a website called Roblox. * She has art commissions. Check them out here! * She runs a blog with milobooger, which she does an UNDERTALE Q&A pretending to be the character 'Papyrus'. * "Married" with Luigi (but loves Sans too). __FORCETOC__